


In the Shadow of the Western Hills

by lilbeefy



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-13 23:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11770365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilbeefy/pseuds/lilbeefy
Summary: Dean does a lot of stupid shit- walking to his local Ricker's at 1 AM and aggravating Kevin is one of those things. Sometimes, however, it has it's benefits.(Alternate title: Gay Culture Is Opening Up To A Random Stranger At Your Local Denny's In The Dead Of Night)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this may be continued with more chapters eventually? if it gets enough reception that is lol. this is my first time writing ambreigns and like the second time writing wrestling ever so lol
> 
> content warnings for past abuse mentions/mental illness etc

 

**1 AM**

 

“So, I've always meant to ask....” Started the low voice behind the counter, absent-mindedly checking his phone as Dean fished around for spare change. “Why does it seem the only time of day that the _**absolute** _ lowest dregs of society come out to get some junk food is the dead of night? Like does it have something to do with less people being out or-"

 

Dean let out a triumphant grunt as he managed to find a quarter, fishing it out of his pocket and slamming it down on the counter with a smirk.

 

“You realize- you do know you need another 20 cents still right? Like its $5:45. You need more.”

 

“20 cents? In THIS economy?” Dean questioned, taken aback with faux surprise. “What do you think I am, Kev? Made of money?”

 

He shifted his attention back down to his wallet to try and find some coin, any coin, to toss at Kevin. He was such a stickler when it came to company policy, and he knew there was no way he'd get away with this under his watch. Technically, he could break a one or something, but he really didn't feel like walking around with that much spare change. Kevin watched him fumble for almost a full minute before he inhaled, his body tensing. He looked as if he were about to completely rip Dean's head off his body, before a low clang caused his head to snap towards the door. A forced, clearly fake smile spread over his features as he welcomed a new customer with all the warmth of a meat-locker.

 

The newcomer nodded in response and Kevin watched him idle towards the drinks before his attention shot back to Dean.

 

“You're made of organs.” His voice was a low hiss as he leaned in, careful to make sure New Guy didn't hear. “Take out a kidney and shop it around the black market or somethin', I don't care. Just give me my 20 cents or get lost.”

 

Dean cursed, fairly content to just bolt and leave the junk for dead. It wasn't a logical thing- he knew he could break change, he _**knew he could-**_ but he didn't want to give Kevin the satisfaction. The two stared each other down, completely entranced with their petty showdown, before a loud grunt snapped up both of their attention.

 

Newcomer wandered over- arms full of trail mix and mucho mango- and awkwardly plopped down two dimes in front of Kevin.

 

“The surgery costs you'd need after having a kidney ripped outta you would vastly outweigh the financial gain of whatever it'd net you. Don't listen to whatever this assholes trying to sell you on.”

 

Dean snickered as he grabbed his haul off the table and headed to the door. He heard Kevin slap a hand over the dimes and ask, in an exasperated voice, “Will this be all sir?”.

 

**1:10 AM**

 

“Hey- Thanks for that dude.”

 

Dean waved to the stranger as he exited the store. He stopped and smiled, waving a hand towards Dean in a dismissive way.

 

 

“What? 20 cents? That's nothin' man, don't worry about it.”

 

“Well, still. It's the thought that counts- you saved me from potentially bleeding out in someone's ice filled bathtub dude. You practically saved my life.”

 

The stranger laughed, shifting his bag from one hand to the other before extending it in front of Dean.

 

“The name's Roman.”

 

Dean starred at it for a second before taking it, shaking his hand as he muttered his own name.

 

“So uh, Roman- Assuming you don't have anything else really going on right now.... Would you like to go get something to eat?”

 

He paused, reaching for his pocket and lightly tapping it.

 

“Don't worry, I'll pay.”

 

“Thought you didn't have any money on you?”

 

“Nah- I got enough. I just love taking the piss out of Kevin. It's funny as hell.”

 

1:20 AM

 

Dean awkwardly tapped the driver's side door with his ass to close it, almost stumbling as he did so. He straightened just in time to see Roman's car pull into the parking lot.

 

“So... Denny's! Seems like a great place to be at nearly 1:30 in the morning. Good choice.”

 

Roman joined him on the sidewalk as they made their way inside, and Dean snorted as he opened the door.

 

“Well, where else can you go to get a grand slamwich at this time of night?”

 

“A- A what now?”

 

“Grand slamwich? You never heard of it?”

 

“No? You're fucking with me right?”

 

**1:22 AM**

 

“Welcome to- Oh Jesus Christ- Dean! Who the FUCK did you rope into coming with you this time?

 

Roman looked at the waitress- her name tag said her name was “Alexa”- confused.

 

“Is this not... The first time he's brought a random stranger to Denny's?”

 

Dean quickly cut him off, moving to position himself in between Alexa and Roman.

 

“Look- thats not important. Just seat us or somethin' Lexa-”

 

“It's Alexa. With an A, Idiot.”

 

“-Whatever. Us. Seat. Now.”

 

She rolled her eyes as she thumbed 2 menus from behind her cashier table.

 

“You want your normal spot, Dean? The one in the corner with the low lights where nobody can see you-”

 

“NOPE! No- That won't be necessary. Just give us something normal like-”

 

He threw a look back to Roman.

 

“You want a table or a booth?”

 

“I really don't mind man.. Whatever you want.”

 

Dean turned his attention back to Alexa, somewhat relieved Roman hadn't bolted after this nightmare.

 

“Got a booth?”

 

**1:25 AM**

 

“So it IS real?”

 

“Told you man!”

 

Dean took in Roman's look of disgust as he read off the slamwiches ingredients and smirked.

 

“-Eggs, bacon, mayo, syrup, cheese? All under some toast?”

 

“And served with a side of hashbrowns dude. Can't forget that part.”

 

“That makes it even worse!”

 

Dean barked out a laugh as he reached for his straw. Alexa watched them both like a hawk, hovering around their table and shifting impatiently.

 

“You guys ready to order yet or can I go back to my chair?”

 

“Need a minute Lexi- Come back in a few minutes or somethin'.”

 

Alexa huffed, turning her back to the two of them before charging back to her station. Roman eyed Dean curiously as she walked away.

 

“You tryin' to get an extra loogie with your meal Dean? I think you're really getting on her nerves at this point dude.”

 

Dean shurgged and waved dismissively

 

“Ah- It's nothin'. She knows I'm just messin' with her.”

 

“Well, I guess you know better than I do- sounds like you come here often. You work third shift or something?”

 

“Nah man- I just have that sleep thing. You know...”

 

Dean made a hand motion as he tried to think of the name.

 

“Insomnia?”

 

“Yeah! That! I'm a night owl- can't get to sleep until like five in the morning. Horrible, really. What about you though? What's your excuse for running around Ricker's in the dead of night?”

 

Roman was silent for a few seconds, absent mindedly stirring his drink before looking back up.

 

“I just moved here. New city, new area- I'm not used to everything yet. Guess that makes us sorta similar.”

 

The two sat in silence for awhile, staring at their menus, before Roman spoke up again.

 

“So... How long has the whole insomnia thing been bothering you? Is it recent or-”

 

“Look.” Dean cut him off, lowering his menu to look him in the eye, “Just because were bein' all buddy buddy and eatin' some slamwiches together doesn't make us close. I'm not about to ramble off about my entire fuckin' history or somethin' to you just because were friendly.”

 

Roman put his hands up defensively.

 

“I know, I know- Sorry dude, I didn't think before I asked. That was rude as hell. It's your business, and if you don't wanna share then that's cool.”

 

**1: 30 AM**

 

“So I had this boyfriend, right? Real shitbag he was.”

 

Roman blinked as Dean began to talk again, letting go of his menu and dropping it to the table with a dull thunk.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah. Like-”

 

Dean huffed as he motioned.

 

“Look. I can't really judge people man.. I've always been weird.”

 

“Weird?”

 

“Yeah, weird. Like- had mental problems. Some shit called 'bipolar 2'? Like they made a sequel to the regular version or somethin'? Anyway- had that shit since I was a teen. He knew that.”

 

“Uh huh. And how he'd take it?”

 

“Good, at first. Like he supported me and if I ever had a rough patch he understood and didn't hold it against me. But..”

 

Another exhale.

 

“After awhile I got.. Too comfortable I guess. It's on me because I guess I thought we were closer than what we really were? I come home one day and warned him in advance I was having a low day- like, not on a warpath or anything , just mentally drained. I wasn't up for much socializing.”

 

“Understandable.”

 

“I walk in and he starts goin' off on me- snapping at me and practically biting my head off about how I'm such a dick to him, I never spend time with him unless it benefits me, how I was “neglecting” him or something. It got.. Bad. Like real bad."

"I tried apologizing- and that's the fucked thing. I _**knew**_ I didn't DO anything wrong. I didn't NEED to apologize, right? But some weird impulse at the back of my head- it made me think I was some sort of dick. So I apologized- told him I was sorry- and he told me to fuck off. Said I was... 'manipulating' him or somethin'."

 

Dean paused, jaw clenched.

 

“He started putting 'restrictions' on me- what I could and couldn't do, 'for my own good'. He'd said that he saw how 'unstable' my shit made me and he could fix it- he could make me better for our relationship.”

 

Dean paused, looking back to his drink and batting some ice cubes around with his straw.

 

“I'd always thought that I was like... A danger, I guess, to everyone. My 'Instability' made me a liability that would end up hurting anyone close to me. So I believed him. At least for a little awhile.”

 

He looked to Roman, noticing how the other man's jaw seemed to be set in a tight, almost painful looking lock. Dean's eyes shot back down to his hands as he picked his story back up.

 

“Eventually- after the asshole started controlling all the shit I had down to what I _**ate-**_ I had enough. I told him that I was leaving, and I wasn't coming back. He didn't really like that all that much- tried to say I'd end up killing myself on my own, and that he was the only one who knew how to handle me- he was the only guy who wouldn't walk away out of frustration or somethin'. I told him to fuck off.”

 

 

“I- I got out. Stayed at a friends place for awhile before I got back on my own, but fuck it was hard. Like- I think this is why I do this shit man! Go out all over the place in the dead of night- the freedom of it I think. That's what it has to be.”

 

He looked back up only to see that Roman's jaw was still clenched. He stopped talking almost immediately, shuffling awkwardly in his seat as he picked his menu back up.

 

“Sorry. That was. A Lot to lay on you dude. You didn't ask for that and I-”

 

“That was abuse.”

 

Dean froze.

 

“What? Nah- No it wasn't dude! Don't be crazy!”

 

He laughed nervously, trying to get rid of the seriousness that seemed to rise the air around them.

 

“What you described to me- that's abuse, Dean. Straight up abuse.”

 

Dean struggled for a moment. He looked down at his hands, trying to focus on them instead of Roman's intense gaze, and he had the weirdest impulse to get out of his seat and bolt to the door.

 

“Dean- Dean look at me.”

 

He blinked. As he did, he noticed globs of something wet splashed down onto the table. He started crying sometime in the last minute or so.

 

Shit.

 

**1:40 AM**

 

Dean poked at a chunk of hashbrown- burnt on the outside but somehow still soggy and unbearable- as Roman inspected his slamwich. He watched, intrigued, as Roman raised the monstrosity to his mouth and cautiously took a bite.

 

“Oh what the _**fuck!**_ ”

 

Dean couldn't help but laugh as his face contorted with disgust. He spit out the mixture onto a napkin and chugged his soda to try and get rid of the taste as Dean looked on.

 

“So did I over hype it?”

 

“Its worse somehow- mayo and syrup don't mix at _**all.”**_

 

“No shit.”

 

They picked at their food in silence for awhile, occasionally making banter as they did so. Dean coughed awkwardly as he forked his slamwhich.

 

“So uh. Sorry bout that.”

 

“About what?”

 

“You know.....” He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “Gettin' all.. emotional or whatever. Forcing all of that on you. Wasn't fair.”

 

“It's ok. I asked- and after all, you got me food.. So I guess we can call it even?”

 

Dean snickered.

 

“Wouldn't really call that food... But sure.”

 

More silence passed between the too. Alexa hung around their table like a vulture, inching closer and closer as they worked through their plates. Five seconds after dean finished his “food”, she pounced.

 

“Will that be all for you two tonight?” Her smile was forced- clearly just a formality. Roman couldn't help but wonder if her shift manager had overheard what she'd said earlier and tore her a new one.

 

“Yeah, think so. Can you bring the check? Were on the same bill.”

 

“Oooh, fancy! First date and you take him out to your local Denny's! Real charmer you are, Dean.”

 

Dean's face went red as she turned. He scoffed, throwing a glance to Roman as he tried to deflect.

 

“S'not a date. If this were a date I would've taken him somewhere nicer... Like a fuckin' Perkins.”

 

She cackled as she walked away, waving the Denny's giftcard Dean had thrown her way mockingly as she went. Dean turned his attention back to Roman.

 

“I wasn't joking! I don't open with Denny's- I might be garbage, but I'm garbage with taste.”

 

“You didn't think I knew that? The slamwiches were enough of a clue dude. Only the best for your fancy palate.”

 

1:45 AM

 

Alexa brought their receipt and snatched the tip Dean had just finished placing on the table. She scanned through the wad of ones before shifting her attention back to the table, a forced grin once again plastered over her face.

 

“Have a nice night boys!”

 

“God,” Roman started, lowering his voice almost out of fear as she let them be, “I swear she has to be one of the most anti social waitresses I've ever seen.”

 

“Why do you think she's on the graveyard shift?” Dean asked, moving to take the receipt. “She used to be on during the day, then she bit some poor kids head off because he was short a dollar and it was a pr nightmare-”

 

“Hang on, before you take that-” Roman cut in, putting his hand over the receipt.

 

“Hey! I told you, I'm paying for this man! It's ok!”

 

“No! No, not that- Hang on-”

 

He reached into his pocket, grabbing a worn looking sharpie and scribbling something down on the back of the paper. He then slid it over to Dean, who examined the writing curiously.

 

“It's my number. If you ever wanna like... Talk. Or something... Feel free to hit me up ok? I'll be here to listen.”

 

Dean stared at him for a moment, trying to reel his emotions in and not do something stupid and embarrassing- like cry again. Roman must have misinterpreted his look, however, as he quickly added;

 

“Or- If you just- wanna try that fancy Perkin's date-”

 

“No- I mean, yeah. That sounds fine.. Both of those sound fine.”

 

Dean smiled as he looked down at the slip of paper with the number scrawled on the back, careful not to smear the marker. He met Roman's eyes again and nodded.

 

“Thanks again man.”

 

**2:00 AM**

 

Dean put his car in park as he pulled into his driveway. He reached for his phone, and then to the scrap of paper on the passenger's seat next to him.

 

“ TO: Roman “

 

He scowled. That almost seemed to formal- full name, punctuation... It seemed wrong to him. He backspaced;

 

“TO: Ro <3"

 

He caught himself as he put the heart in- was it too much? No. He meant it ironically, obviously. He knew the guy from a one hour long cry session in a Denny's. You can't get attached to people like that.

 

"TO: Ro <3 (no homo lol)"

 

There. Just to be safe.

 

 


	2. and i can feel love in this dennys tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So look, I'm gonna be honest here,” She started, grabbing the menu from Nia's hands and plopping it down over the table, “You've been on your phone like, the entire time. So I know if I left you to your own devices you'd be here all fucking night. I don't feel up for that personally.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so im gonna have texting be a big thing in this fic- the formats kinda weird and idk how im gonna do it yet so if this looks too weird PLEASE let me know and ill try something else lol.

 

 

**3:00 PM**

 

“Dean- Dean! Come on dude, are you fucking dead or what?”

 

Dean groaned as the voice shook him out of sleep, jolting awake as he grabbed his phone in a panic. He checked the time and cursed under his breath.

 

“Aw hell- I'm up! Jesus, can you stop yelling? Last thing I need's a fucking noise complaint called in.”

 

He fumbled, grabbed some pants off the pile of clothes he had slumped in the corner and shoved his door open. He walked through the hallway and into the dingy, awkwardly built center room that acted as the main hub for the apartment. His roommate was at the kitchen island, back turned to him, busy shoving some food into a lunch bag. She heard him enter the room and grunted in recognition before starting;

 

“Listen, Dean-”

 

“Look, Nia, I know. Rent's due today- I'm still a little short, but I should have something by tomorrow, and then-”

 

“-Actually,” Nia cut in, turning to face Dean, cocking an eyebrow, “I was just going to ask you to do the dishes for once, but while were on that topic....”

 

Dean groaned, grabbing an apple off the counter as he stomped his way to the couch at the other end of the room.

 

“Look.” He started, spewing bits of apple juice and fruit as he spoke, “I know it's not the first time I've been late on my part.”

 

“It's the 5th, actually.”

 

“Yeah. Well, here's the thing-”

 

“Dean, enough!" She interrupted, grabbing her bag in a huff and crossing the room to him, "I can't pay our landlord with your weak ass excuses you fucking freeloader! I don't have all day- I actually have a job to get too.”

 

She turned, crossing the room and grabbing a jacket she had hung in the corner. She grabbed the door knob in front of her, hesitating before turning it.

 

“You got two days, Dean.”

 

He couldn't help but smirk as she exited the apartment- he knew he'd get her to budge. He always did.

 

**4:30 PM**

 

 

 

“Braun, dude- please. I need something and I need it QUICK-”

 

“Already told you, Ambrose.” Braun's voice boomed through the tiny office the two were crammed into- He wasn't shouting, Dean knew him well enough to know that he'd go momentarily deaf if he actually raised his voice- but he winced nonetheless. “We ain't got nothin' today, or tomorrow, that we can use you for. M' sorry, I am, but you're gonna have to go.”

 

Dean exhaled hard through his nose, nostrils flaring as he rubbed his temples.

 

“Look,” He started, almost frantic, “Do you have any other places you can call around too? Like- anyone who can help me out? At all?”

 

Braun heaved a sigh as he checked over some papers on his desk. He shot a look back to Dean, seeing his look of panic, and rolled his eyes.

 

“Not supposed to give this one out- I had someone in mind for it. But if you really need it that bad-”

 

“I'll take it.”

 

“-Ain't even described what the damn job is yet!” He snarled, shoving the paper over to Dean as he continued, “A small construction job over on 56th and Maple. Someone's building a house and they need a few guys to help out- pays by the day, and if you bust some ass over there you might just make it before they leave for the night.”

 

“Jesus- 12.40 an hour?”

 

“S' contract job. Those are usually like that. There's a catch though-”

 

Braun leaned into the table, dwarfing Dean even more than he already had. His already serious look turned deathly grim as his eyes narrowed.

 

“You gotta see this through. You hear me, boy? You start this job with them? You finish it. And if I hear you so much as showed up a minute late? Your ass is done for.”

 

Dean's face blanched, his knuckles bone white as he gripped the arm rests of the chair he was in. He couldn't remember a time he'd been this intimidated in his life.

 

“Ye- Yes sir.”

 

He didn't even feel himself nod as he said it. He sat, frozen in his seat, as Braun continued to look him over.

 

“Well? What're you waiting for! Get up and get to your damn shift!”

 

**5:00 PM**

 

Dean had managed to run to his car, gun it halfway across the city and to the busy construction site that he _**assumed** _ was where he needed to go. He shot out of the driver's seat, slamming the door and rushing over to the first official looking guy he saw.

 

“Hey- I'm supposed to work on this I think? Braun sent me over-”

 

The foreman grabbed the paper from his hands, gave it a quick look over, and pointed him in the direction he needed to go in.

 

“Put some fuckin' gear on kid- I don't want any accidents under my watch.”

 

**6:30 PM**

 

Roman huffed as he checked his phone again. It was a futile attempt to see if Dean had managed to text back- he hadn't- and it almost made him feel stupid for worrying. He'd known the guy for, what, like a day? He knew, logically, that he shouldn't be attached- normal people don't get emotionally invested in the first greasy looking man who buys them Denny's and cries in front of them- but there was something about Dean that made him want to see him again- even if it was just another midnight run to whatever the hell a “Perkins” was.

 

He clicked his phone off and bit his lip. Dean would message him when he was ready.

 

**9:00 PM**

 

The foreman had told him to be back early the next day- when Dean had pressed him and asked what exactly “early” meant, he balked it the answer he got; Seven in the morning was waaay too early for him to be up- for **_anyone_ ** to be up- and he considered bailing and finding something else to do to get money, but as he looked at the wad of cash his boss shoved into his hands, he had to reconsider.

 

“Yeah- I already got almost 50 bucks! I'll actually be able to make rent on time this month!”

 

“Damn. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't impressed dude- I just figured you wandered off to go bother Kevin or something, but look at you! Got a job working somewhere and everything, just like a _real_ adult.”

 

"Ha." Dean said in a monotone. "Your lucky I'm dead on my ass, or I'd actually try and fight you on that."

 

There was a pause as he switched lanes, almost forgetting her was on the phone until he heard Nia cough.

 

“Oh shit- sorry about that. Zoned out a little. So you're home, right?”

 

"Nope"

 

"What? Aren't you off by now?"

 

"Yeah, but I'm going in someplace to get dinner."

 

"Didn't know a run down to McDonald's required so much time on your part but ok-"

 

"It's not McDonalds, Dean."

 

"Arbys?"

 

"No."

 

"Waffle House?"

 

"No- Dean, just leave me be, ok? I'll be home when I get home."

 

 

 

 

**9:15 PM**

 

Nia wouldn't- or, more accurately,  _ **couldn't-**_ admit she had a crush.

 

No- she was too strong, too confident, too independent to tie herself down to someone like that. She had a reputation to keep- a stoic, intimidating bad ass who didn't catch feelings like that.

 

But watching what seemed to be the only server on duty power walk across the dining room, shout at someone in the kitchen and scream until she was red in the face, and then immediately jog back out to her post at the front of the restaurant, Nia- against her better judgement- was oddly smitten.

 

“Hello? How many people you got?”

 

Nia was snapped back to reality as the same server she'd been day dreaming about waved a hand in front of her, straining herself as far as she could to reach her face. She blinked, caught off guard as she watched the girl- Alexa, she knew her from previous visits.

 

“You don't wanna eat tonight that's fine- door's over there sweetie, just stop holding up my line.”

 

Nia frowned, looking behind her in confusion.

 

“I'm... the only one here?”

 

“And?” Alexa snapped, tapping her foot indignantly, “We're still a business. We have rules- So order something or get out.”

 

“It's just me.”

 

Alexa rolled her eyes as she grabbed a menu off her podium.

 

“See? Now was that so hard? Follow me.”

 

**9:20 PM**

 

**“Dean help me please.”**

 

Nia frantically tapped into her phone, using her menu as a sort of privacy shield. She waited anxiously for his response, unable to stop herself from lunging after her phone as she heard it buzz. 

 

**“wats wrong lol”**

 

**“I'm in a jam down at the Denny's.”**

 

**“omg thats my job! what the fuck dude”**

 

Nia peered over her menu and tried to spot Alexa's tiny body in the almost vacant restaurant. She couldn't, and that made her anxiety even worse.

 

 

**“yuo still there? do i need 2 get bail money?”**

 

**“No fuck its not like that- so you know that one girl I always talk about?”**

 

**“th 10? yeah wht about her”**

**“I came in here right as she was on her shift because I wanted to try and talk to her or something but I completely beefed it man.”**

 

**“describe beef”**

 

**“Spaced out while she was trying to get me a table and she bit my head off and called me sweetie and I think I'm gonna die.”**

 

Nia almost jumped out of her skin when she heard nails clicking against her table.

 

“What do you want to drink?”

 

Nia swallowed, blanking again, before managing a weak “Water.”

 

“Oh, a health nut! Not like it matters, everything here's absolutely soaking in grease but, you know..”

 

She turned, rushing back to the kitchen to get her drink. Nia immediately clicked her phone back on and read the latest message.

 

**“o wow thats gay haha- wait. you said yr at dennys right”**

 

**“Yeah? Why.”**

 

**Nia blanched as she thought through Dean's text.**

 

**“PLEASE DON'T COME IN DEAN OH MY GOD.”**

 

**“no no relax! I hit my slamwich quota last night but if yr at dennys and yr crushing on a server girl whos got an attitude”**

 

**“Yeah?”**

 

**“is it alexa”**

 

**“..........................how do you know Alexa.”**

 

**“OH MY GOD IT SO IS KJFSNDKJNFSJDFN”**

 

Just as she started to type back, she heard a dull thunk on the table.

 

“Here's your water- you ready to order yet?”

 

“Uh- not really. Sorry.”

 

“It's ok I guess; I mean it's not like I have ton's of customers to wait on or anything.”

 

There was a silence in between them for a minute, and Nia could feel her heart running a mile a minute as she watched for her next move. She thought that she'd just pick up and go back to the kitchen, give Nia time to decide.

 

So she completely lost it as she watched her slide into the booth across from her.

 

“So look, I'm gonna be honest here,” She started, grabbing the menu from Nia's hands and plopping it down over the table, “You've been on your phone like, the entire time. So I know if I left you to your own devices you'd be here all fucking night. I don't feel up for that personally.”

 

Nia blushed as she continued, pointing to something in a corner of the menu.

 

“This is a really good pancake platter we have if you want breakfast. You can get eggs with it, or bacon- whatever the hell you want.”

 

She pointed to another spot on the opposite end of the menu, continuing.

 

“Or- if you want something else, we have decent burger too. It's whatever you wanna get.”

 

“Ah- well, you said you liked the pancakes?”

 

“Yeah? But again, it's up to you.”

 

Nia paused, pretending to think it over- as if she was going to go with anything else than what she suggested.

 

“Uh... I think I'll try that then. That sounds good.”

 

Alexa tapped a hand against the table triumphantly.

 

“See! That wasn't so hard! Now you can get back to whoever you were bothering before.”

 

And with that, she slid out of the booth, taking her menu with her.

 

Nia closed her eyes as she slid her phone back on, not ready for whatever tidal wave was waiting for her.

 

**9:27 PM**

 

**“LEXA AND NIA SITTIN N A TREE”**

 

**“K I S S I N G”**

 

**“WHAT DO WE EVEN CALL THIS RELATIONSHIP LOL BOTH YR NAMES ARE SO WEIRD?”**

 

**9:28 PM**

 

**“AIA? NALEXA?”**

 

**9:32 PM**

 

**“omg are you dead. did that kill you”**

 

**“she smelled fear and she pounced.”**

 

**9:34 PM**

 

**“I'm not dead you ass.”**

 

**“o thank god lol i was afraid id have to call those 2 weird guys who run the funeral home”**

 

**“you kno the ones. th fat guy and the big spooky one.”**

 

**“Yeah. I'm fine ok?”**

 

**“what was with the pause what happened give me the deets”**

 

**“The deets? What are you 12?”**

 

**“i may be 12 but at least i can talk to girls lmaooo”**

 

**“I can talk to her!!! I just did for like 5 minutes!”**

 

**“OH SNAP”**

 

**“Yeah she helped me pick food out she sat across from me and everything”**

 

**“oh wow you guys are already like on first base now. thts how it works right”**

 

**“I don't know!! I've never done this before Dean what do I do?”**

 

**“never done what”**

 

**“Gone out on a date! Talked to a girl like this!! How do I even know she likes girls!”**

 

**“use yr gaydar”**

 

**“DEAN!!! IM BEING SERIOUS!!”**

 

**“ok ok lol chill how about this”**

 

**“What”**

 

**“ask her if she wants to go out to a movie or something when she's not working- dnt say its a romantic thing or a date just ask her out for a casual get together you can get a better feel for everything then”**

 

**“Fuck that's actually a good idea dude. Holy shit.”**

 

**“see!! im smart when i really try”**

 

**9:45 PM**

 

Nia picked at the last bits of her pancake awkwardly, trying to build up the nerve to ask Alexa out on a platonic, friendly, completely heterosexual gal pal outing. Just girls being dudes, nothing weird about it.

 

“You want me to take that plate?”

 

Nia gulped, nodding an affirmative as she braced herself.

 

“Hey- before you go back.”

 

Alexa turned, rolling her eyes.

 

“Good God, PLEASE don't tell me I need to help you read through another menu or something-”

 

“No! No, I'm full-”

 

“Then what do you need?”

 

Nia reached for her water and took a swig.

 

“When's your next day off?”

 

Nia could feel her stomach drop as soon as she blurted that line, trying to keep from screaming out in panic right there.

 

“...What?”

 

“What I mean is- Like- Ok, I know you work third shift obviously- and that has to kind of kill your social life right?”

 

“Yeah? What about it?”

 

“Do you wanna like... Go to a movie or something whenever you have time? If not I get it but- just a thought and I think It'd be nice to go out and do something with another girl for once, and you could socialize with someone and hang out and it'd-”

 

“-You ramble. Way too much.”

 

Nia stuttered to a stop, completely spewing gibberish as she was interrupted. She waited, heart about to jump out of her chest, as Alexa stood in place, arms crossed as she starred her down. Finally, she ripped off a receipt paper- scribbled something on it before shoving it down onto the table. She turned, heading straight back to the kitchen.

 

Her palms were sweaty, her mouth was dry and all she could hear was her heart pounding in her ears as she picked the receipt up. She saw the money she owed- a spot was even circled to indicate where she needed to put the tip- but noticed it almost looked... longer than a normal receipt.

 

Written underneath a phone number was a short, blunt message.

 

“IM OFF NEXT SATURDAY- TEXT ME SOMETIME BEFORE THEN AND WE CAN COORDINATE AN EXACT TIME. YOUR BUYING. I GET TO PICK THE MOVIE.”

 

**10:05 PM**

 

The door to Dean's apartment swung open with so much force he could've sworn it'd been kicked in.

 

“SO GET THIS SHIT!”

 

Dean smirked, immediately jumping to his feet and rushing to the door. Nia smiled triumphantly and held up the slip of paper like it was a trophy. Dean read over the message and chuckled before slapping a hand over her shoulder.

 

“ATTA GIRL! I knew you could do it- just needed to get a little bit of that ol' Ambrose Charm and you were a shoo in!”

 

“I gotta text her now- Or shit, should I wait? Oh god- Dean help me-”

 

Dean watched as she floundered, rambling on about what she should do and whether or not Alexa would think she'd be too much of a dweeb if she texted back too fast. He was taken aback somewhat- this was the first time he'd seen her completely evaporate into a anxious mess like this. She was usually so calm and controlled.

 

“-Relax, relax. You gotta be smooth- don't wanna seem too excitable or something. Not with Alexa.”

 

“That's a good point... So should I wait?”

 

“I'd go ahead and text her something- say you got her number in your phone. If she want's to talk after that, then go ahead. But if not, just leave her be- I wouldn't push her if I were you.”

 

Nia nodded, checking her phone and sighing as she started to type.

 

“I'm. I'm gonna do it. I'll let you know how it goes, ok? GOD I can't believe I did this!”

 

Nia laughed, grabbing her hair in her hands and rubbing her temples as she walked to her room. Dean watched her leave, waiting until he heard the door clunk shut before he reached for his own phone.

 

**10:10 PM**

 

**“hey roman its dean lol- sorry i didnt text back until now i had work but wats up”**

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "lesbian and gay solidarity doesnt exist" THEN EXPLAIN THIS


End file.
